A Bleeding Heart
by ThatWeirdHoboGirl
Summary: A Carlisle Cullen love story. A very talented girl with hidden talents catches the attention of None other than Carlisle Cullen. What will happen when their love blossoms into something magical? Maybe rated M, just to be safe :D Rate and review! - Kiki x
1. Chapter 1

Preface-

A large crowd of hooded figures ghosted through the fog and into the large clearing that held me lover. His family. His friends. But I'm slightly torn. Those figures were once my much loved family, they were all i knew and loved. But they seek to destroy my new family, the ones I now have learned to love more then anything in the world.

The sky darkened in wait for the slaughter that was closley ahead. If only they would listen! But if they don't I'm ready to fight. Fight for my love, his family, _my_ family and for my people...


	2. Chapter 2

_Aro sighed before me. He wasn't happy with my decision. I knew that. But he knew that if it was what I really wanted then I wouldn't stop until I had it. "Now my dear, you know the dangers of what you are getting yourself into…"_

_I nodded slightly. "Yes father, I do."_

_Aro walked down the three marble steps that stood between us. "I have decided" He said. My heart was racing, waiting for the answer that could either break me into pieces or make me happier than anything else. "You may attend school…"_

"_Aro! What if she suddenly speaks of us! You know how teenagers can hardly control their emotions!" Caius growled. I glared at him ferociously. How dare he doubt me? If I were to tell someone of their existence I would have done it by now! It's not like he could stop me…_

_Aro suddenly had the gleam in his eye that I have seen a million times before. He had an idea. An absolutely ridiculous one, I can assure you. "Send her to the Cullen household!" He said, I'm not really sure who to though… _

"_Ridiculous! Send her to some tree huggers? She'll come back all hippy and human loving!" That was Felix, one of my four best friends. He was behind me in a flash. Standing over me in a protective stance. I was expecting him to be against this, he was the protective one… and the annoying jerk._

"_Shouldn't the Cullen's – whoever they are—get a say in this? I mean, they might not want me disturbing them…" I said. I suppose you could say I was neither against or for the situation. It had its up's. I get to go to public school and meet new people but the downs were I was going to miss my family. A lot. _

I didn't even know who the Cullen's were. I hoped they were nice… I mean, Felix had said they were human lovers.

Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix had opted to come along and take me to the Cullen household. I think it might be like a warning to the Cullen's… just in case they tried something.

I was grateful for the silence of the car, a black Bentley Continental GT, I needed time to think in the quiet. Schooling in America ends at 18… so I have two more years until I can go home to Volterra.

The shiny black car turned up a narrow road surrounded by trees. It was very pretty, the arch of the tree branches made it seem like I was in a movie of some sort.

The strange part of the situation was that I could see the Cullen's… but I couldn't… being a talented seer meant this was all new to me. Maybe I could see them once I meet them, possibly, otherwise I'm going to have a constant headache for two years. Fun.

Even through the tinted windows, the house looked amazing. The car pulled to a stop and Felix was out immediately. Taking the luggage out of the car and putting it to the side. Still staring at the house, I failed to notice that there were people assembled outside of the house now, and waiting for me to get out. Most of them were watching me through the window, but a tall blonde was eyeing up Felix and Demetri. There were six of them in total. All were very pretty and pale so I presumed they were vampires. Alec opened my door, probably annoyed that I was taking so long. I got out, smiling at him shyly in apology. He closed the door and swooped me into a tight embrace, a very unexpected one.

"Addio, mi mancherai, una partita" (Farewell, I'll miss you, a lot) He said. He very rarely spoke English actually.

"Goodbye Alec, promise to write to me and call me?" I sniffed. I promise myself I wouldn't get all teary. He nodded and let go of me, giving me to Jane for her to say her goodbyes.

Jane smiled at me. At first all her smiles seemed sadistic and evil, but I eventually learned what ones were genuine. "Bye, I'll visit soon… to take you shopping… I swear you have no fashion sense what-so-ever!" She laughed. If she were human, she would be in tears. Nothing much could be said for me though… I was a mess. I nodded, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Get a grip, you totally look like a troll right now!"Felix boomed Swinging me around in his arms.

"I second that statement… but Farewell, little human." I laughed, despite all my tears. He had called me that since I was found by Aro. He was the one you always went to if you had problems… though it seemed that I was the only one who went to him.

Jane was like a breath of fresh air away from the boys. Although I didn't enjoy shopping as much as she did, I always enjoyed it because she was there.

Alec… the intellectual one… taught me most of the languages I know. Barley talks though.

And Felix, the joker. I always seem to be his first victim, as I don't know when he is coming, something to do with 'being a human' he says. But he's like the big brother… he actually beat Santino up when he was shouting at me because I accidentally and temporarily killed Caius…

Once they promised to write whenever possible, they left… leaving me the Continental GT! But also leaving me with people I knew nothing about.

"Uh… hi" I said awkwardly, trying to seem less of a disturbance, I mean these people didn't have to look after me; I could have went to school in Italy. But here I am, intruding in their daily lives.

A short, spiky haired girl was first to reply. "Hey, I'm Alice," She said, waving her hand frantically, "This is Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle." She pointed to each one individually, so I wouldn't have to guess. I smiled at each one, either receiving a warm smile, a swift nod or a quick glare in return. But the glare I could understand a little.

It was a very dreary day. The sky filled with shades of morbid greys. I liked blue skies… One perk with living in Italy was that it was always blue. I didn't want my first day here to be crappy, so with one change of scene in my head and the clouds had disappeared, helping the sun to do its job and heat things up.

It was easy to change the weather, though when I first tried it I couldn't get the hang of controlling my emotions as well, so when I was upset of angry, the weather would have a nasty turn. IT was the same with every gift I have.

**CHAPTER TWO IS ON PAPER, GIVE ME LIKE A WEEK AND IT WILL BE UP, SORRY I TOOK SO LONG… I WAS BUSY WITH PERSONAL THINGS, IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT TIME TOO, RATE AND REVIEW! - Kiki x**


End file.
